U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,497,196 and 4,819,476 disclose a stamping and forming machine having first and second ram assemblies which are reciprocable toward and away from each other along horizontal paths of reciprocation. Strip material is fed along a strip feed path which extends between the ram assemblies. The ram assemblies have tooling on their ends for performing stamping and forming operations on the strip. An example of such tooling is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,282 which sets forth a typical punch and die assembly for use in a stamping and forming machine. The ram assemblies are reciprocated by oscillating levers to which they are coupled. The levers, in turn, are coupled to a drive shaft by eccentric assemblies and the drive shafts of the two modules are rotationally coupled together. The eccentric assemblies of the two modules are typically aligned in the same angular position on their respective drive shafts so that as the coupled drive shafts are rotated the tooling in both modules are in similar position with respect to the strip of stock. That is, when the tooling of one module is fully withdrawn so is the tooling of the other module and when the tooling of one module is performing a stamping and forming operation on the strip of stock so is the tooling of other module. When the power required to perform these two stamping and forming operation simultaneously exceeds the power available from the drive motor, the operations must be altered to reduce the power requirements, usually by decreasing the number of stamping and forming progressions. This, of course, reduces the efficiency of the operation. By phase shifting the two stamping and forming operations, the available power can be more evenly distributed. This is usually accomplished, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,557,599, which issued Jan. 26, 1971 to Eickenhorst, by arranging adjacent tooling stations so that there is an angular displacement of the drive shaft between the time that the tooling of one station performs its operation and the time that the tooling of the adjacent station engages the strip of stock to perform its operation. However, since the strip of stock being operated upon cannot be advanced until all of the stamping and forming operations in all of the stations are complete and the tooling withdrawn from the strip, there is substantially less angular movement of the drive shaft available for operating the feed mechanism. The present invention addresses this situation by phase shifting the power requirements of the two modules so that they do not require peak power at the same time during rotation of the coupled drive shafts while providing independent feed mechanisms in each of the two modules.